empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackdraconian (Race)
The Blackdraconian race, often referred to as the Zynite reptilian race, are the direct counterpart of the Atlan Sniperdraconians. Unlike their peacekeeping neighbours, the Blackdraconians are cruel and ruthless men, some honor-bound to be the guardians at the gates of hell, and some are in it for money and power. The Blackdraconians are infamously known for their bitter hatred and extreme prejudice against humanity. So it's very likely mercenaries of this race will usually take up such contracts from either their governing Autarch, or in some cases, hired by the Sniperdraconian elite upper class to erase a problem. While the middle ages have long come to pass, their battlemages and elite scientists have not forgotten the dark arts of demonic magic, and not surprisingly some of it's elements used to forward the science of their future development in weapons and technology. Two noticable human generals have attempted to challenge the might of the Sniperdraconian Empire themselves, following the new coaltiion of allies they have gathered in similar fashion of the same race as they are, history has proven again and again, that no other race in the solar system can be that of an equal match with the brutish and battle-hardened Sniperdraconian race other than their Zynite Blackdraconian neighbours. Granted, it is confirmed that Earth-born Blackdraconians have indeed existed. Ever since the pre-date and end of WW2, Blackdraconian males have consisted with that of both German and Russian ethnics. It may have been that both Nazi Germany and Soviet Russia resented each other, but the politics of war mean little to the Blackdraconian kin. Ultimately, their allegiance is to none other than the Blackdraconian Empire itself... History Both the enigmatic empires of Atlas and Zyn have waged a long bloody war with each other. One side wanted peace, wherever it could be found, and the other, to kill off corruption and malcontents of other foreign races, even if it means to purge the weak. Blackdraconians mostly have little morales for humanity and as of today, developed a mutial respect for their Atlan neighbours. How it came to pass, in desperate times and measures called for the seemingly impossible to happen, and yet it happened anyway. Due to humanity's treachery to the later ascended God Emperor Slytheron Sniperdragon of Atlan dragonkind residing in Aion who spent an awfully long time saving them from harm's way, such treason has forced Slyther to strengthen relations with Autarch Eclipse Blackdragon and forge together an alliance of dragonkind, regardless of origin and race. To this end, dragon-hybrids of all banners have joined together in unity against the humans of Earth. Autarch Eclipse foresaw and predicted this, as is his nature to be both ruthless and cunning by his experiences as an emperor among Zynite blood, and the supreme overlord of the daedra lifeforms and their princes. However, Slyther was royally pissed off, hence he claimed the STAG project of his own and used it's weapons to bestow his wrath upon humanity. The first events of tragedy and travesty have marked the first forecomings of Earth's rapture. Slyther at first sought to cull humanity and weaken them because of the November 2011 attacks. To him it seemed that nobody claimed credit for the attacks on his military funeral services a.k.a. Remembrance Day/Veteran's Day. After witnessing the mass carnage done by Slyther's elite STAG armies, Eclipse then made a proposal to Slyther in the STAG commander's office in Grand Parilament, to initiate a STAG/I-EMF task force in terms of dealing with the humans. Following the end of the war on humanity, even if Slyther had come to the purgatory decision of whether or not he should forgive the humans for what has transpired, but he knows as well as the Autarch knows very well that humanity is not to be trusted even to this day. The cost of this war had changed Slyther forever. Meaning he no longer cares about the defense of humanity, but rather that of his own people. Eclipse had no qualms or arguments in Slyther's decision being so. Surely back in the days of old, Autarch Eclipse himself in the time of war, specifically warned his former opponent Slyther that the humans would betray him, as they did Eclipse back then. Category:Races